When It Rains
by Lonersoforlorn
Summary: Uma tells Harry stories since they were children of her brief stay outside the barrier, and he consumes them until they break his reality. One night, he finds himself paying the price for being lost in a fantasy. Nowhere to go he runs to Uma, what happens next only they know.


It doesn't rain on the Isle, and I wouldn't have even known it was real if it wasn't for Uma. She says it's beautiful and as lovely as the sea.

She always talks about showing it to me. Laughing at the supposed confusion on my face as I feel a drop from the sky. When we were younger, I used to call rain sky tears.

Wondering why the sky could cry outside the barrier, and why I trapped inside could never. Little boys must learn how to act like men. And growing up I wasn't just an average little boy, no I was the son of Captain Hook.

A once-feared pirate, whose defeat was at the hand of a ten-year-old that refused to grow up. Peter Pan. I hated him, I wonder if he knew how many times I bled for engaging in what my father considered childlike activity.

I couldn't be a child, and I could never see the rain. I was 17 now, the childhood dallies of my past were still with me, as I spent most of my time causing mischief with my best friend Uma. Or playing pirate as my father liked to call it.

He was wrong. Just because, I wasn't like my sisters, worthy enough for the title of captain, or capable enough. Sure, I didn't have a leading bone in my body. I was more into following orders, well orders from one specific person.

Uma, my best friend, my captain, and- I'm not exactly sure. There wasn't a name on the Isle, for how I felt about her.

She wasn't an enemy, she was like- that word. What was that word? The Auradon kids use it all the time on TV.

A lover! Yes, she was like a lover. _I love her_. I love staying in the ship's cabin, lying in the bed, and looking at the side of her face as she speaks.

I loved our talks, our plans, our potential life far away from the Isle. There was nothing, I didn't love about her. I worshipped everything she did, she could do no wrong in my eyes. Never would I stray from her side.

She was effervescent, beautiful, and she was mine. I wish we could run away, hand in hand, on a rainy day.

I'll be shocked by the rain just as Uma assumed, and she'll laugh. And what a beautiful laugh she has, I'd play it like a song on an endless loop if I could.

She'll whisper something in my ear, as she holds my hand tighter. I'd give her a flirtatious smile basking in the warmth of her hands compared to the cold rain. I'd tell her, how I wish we brought the boat, and she'll assure me we'll come back for it, and everyone on the Isle.

I'd laugh, and accuse her of being good with how much she cares. She'll scoff and say a prison breakout isn't good at all, in fact, it's pretty wicked.

She'll hold my hand tighter and pull me towards the sea telling me to hold my breath.

My fantasy always ended after we jumped. I could only imagine the thrill of escape and the feel of the rain.

Reality usually hit me then, literally. My father's hand would grip my face, his face covered in fury. Yelling about how hooks didn't dream they conquered. I gripped the hook in my hand, my father's hook. He spat at me and yelled how I wasn't worthy enough to carry his hook. That it rightfully belonged to my sisters, well one in particular, Harriet.

I'd usually manage to barely escape his clutches, cuts, and bruises everywhere. This time, however, I failed to deflect a lot of his hits. He was grabbing for the hook, and I did everything I could to prevent him from taking it from me. When he grew tired I ran out of the house and to the boat where Uma and our crew slept.

I went where I knew Uma would be, where she always was. Her captain's quarters. She opens the door and I give her a flirty smile as I'm pulled in.

She has the first aid kit ready and sits me down to treat my wounds. I wince in pain as she works on a tender spot.

"You can cry Harry," She assures gently, "It's just you and me."

I gaze up at her intending to protest her concern. I couldn't cry, that would let my father win. And I couldn't let him win. Still, my eyes felt heavy with tears, I was ignorant of holding. Feeling sullen I find myself letting the tears fall feeling safe in being vulnerable around her. Uma doesn't say a word and continues to dress my wounds.

"You know, I've slept on this ship for months now," She says breaking the silent tension and wraps the bandage she was working on tightly."Haven't been home once, she hasn't even noticed."

I grab her hand before she lifts it and brushes it tenderly against mine. She strokes my hand back in response and our fingers interlock. We had done this many times before, but this time felt conflicting with the rest.

We were alone, no prying eyes of the Isle watching us. We had no rules here, no constricting ideas. No Gil to walk in and interrupt.

"Tell me," I plead desperately, "Tell me one day, we'll be free."

She looks at me, biting her lip and coming closer. She touches my hair lovingly and I lean into it.

"We'll be free," She assures, "We don't need them, we have each other and the crew." She adds the last part quickly

"I know," I say, and we gaze at each other intensely. In that moment I decide to do something, something I should never do.

"I love you," I confessed shocked, shutting my eyes in fear.

Did I? I did... I never thought I would ever say it aloud. I was content just being by her side, but the actual possibility of having more... It was something I found myself dreaming about constantly. And here I was so close to finally achieving it.

Her hand leaves my hair, and she pulls her other hand away soon after. I felt empty from her lack of touch and rejected.

"Why did you say that Harry?" She cries, "Why?"

"I love you," I repeat.

"Stop saying that!" She shrieks, "Do you remember where we are?" She asks hysterically raising up her hands in anger.

"I know, I'm sorry." I admit, "I can't keep this to myself, not anymore."

"It's obvious Harry," She sputters harshly, "How would I not know? How could anyone not know?" She questions livid as her body tensed up in anger.

I say nothing feeling numb inside and she continues.

"The flirting, the touching, and those looks you always give me..." She grumbles frustrated, "Get up!" She commands suddenly.

Was she going to ask me to leave? I think afraid. I didn't want to leave, but like always I followed my captain's orders. She only said get up, maybe, she won't ask me to go.

"Uma, I don't want to go," I beg feeling anxious at the thought of being alone.

"Close your eyes," She commands ignoring me.

I obediently do so out of habit. I hear her footsteps, and she stops when she's right in front of me. I hear the creak of the wood, and I assumed she was tip toeing. I feel a force on my lips, and recognize it as a kiss.

I kiss her back and open my eyes. Her eyes closed, and she looks unsure but I can tell she's enjoying herself. Her hands go upward and tangle themselves in my hair. I moaned in the pleasure of it all.

Her eyes open suddenly, and she seems nervous as her eyes locked on mine. She pulls away roughly and begins to walk but I grab her hand.

"Uma," I say, "Darling?"

She's breathing heavily, her eyes staring at the ceiling.

"You always make things complicated," She starts, "I just want revenge on Auradon and power and...," She trails off her eyes watering, and she groans in frustration.

"To show me the rain?"

She looks at me, her eyes intense tears streaming out.

"That too."

"I wish we had another life Harry," She says with anguish, "One where I can love you openly."

She loved me. My heart swelled but I kept a straight face in fear of showing emotion would push her away.

"Why not this one Uma?"

"You know why," She answers with despair, "They'll kill us, plus my revenge, It'd never work out."

"We'll break out of here," I respond determined, "You'll have all you desire, I won't stop at nothing to give you it."

"Thanks, Harry." She says with a defeated smile.

"I just have one request,"

"Anything," She sniffled rubbing the teardrops rolling down on her face.

"When it rains, when the sky cries, and I feel the first drop on my skin," I say shakily but suddenly gain confidence, "In that moment, will you be mine." I declare and she seems a bit taken aback.

"I'll think about it," She responds her eyes flicker about and I wonder what she's thinking.

"No," I state firmly. _This was my only chance._ I couldn't let this slip through my fingers.

"Harry, I can't exactly drop everything, because of a promise."

"You never break your promises." I point out, "Especially to me."

"I can't exactly drop everything to make out in the rain,"

"That wasn't what I was imagining, but I'm into it," I drawl in a flirtatious tone with an inviting smile and give her a seductive wink.

She laughs and wipes another tear from her face.

"Okay, the first drop of rain you feel outside the barrier, I'll be yours," She agrees "Officially."

"Can't wait," I remark with an anticipating smile.

She flashes me a brief smile, and walks over to me, grabbing my hand.

"You need to rest, Harry."

"In the captains quarters?" I ask her jokingly raising an eyebrow, "How scandalous!" I suggest in an alluring tone, remembering the many nights we've spent in here alone.

"Shut up, Harry," She laughs and rolls her eyes, and then gives me a playful smile.

We slept in the bed, and it felt so much different from the many times before. Our arms wrapped around each other, like the lovers we saw on tv. In the morning, Uma labeled our actions the night before as a weakness. A weakness that wouldn't be mentioned again, I reluctantly agreed and everything went back to how it was and I always tittering over the line of friends to lovers.

I knew it was for the best. We could never be an official thing on the Isle. Not if we wanted to live that is. I started to live on the ship, realizing it was best I didn't go home and face my father's wrath. Lately, everything I did reminded him of that awful boy Peter Pan. Uma and I grew closer to our revenge, it was dangling in front of us now, and we'll achieve it soon. Soon, we'll all be free, and when the first drop of rain falls, Uma and I will finally be together.

 **A.N**. Wow, I can't believe I actually finished this one-shot. Hope everyone enjoys! (I know it's angst again, it's becoming a problem for me tbh.) I haven't started Searching chapter 3, but I will start writing tomorrow. No idea when I will finish it. Hopefully this week! But, it will definitely be my next update! So everyone look out for that!


End file.
